


seventy-mil projector

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He’s insufferable in every way imaginable, but he’s his. Minghao considers himself lucky for that.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	seventy-mil projector

**Author's Note:**

> this is far from perfect in fact it borders on embarrassing but. such is life

“Oh, boo,” Minghao groans with a roll of his eyes as the movie fades to black. “That was terrible.”

Honestly, Jun had been hating the stupid thing since the start. He’s tempted to bring up the fact that it was Minghao who suggested they sit down and watch this conspicuous European film in the first place, but he suppresses the urge— better not to make Minghao feel bad, or something, about his terrible decision making. Jun’s surprised he made it all the way through. He probably would have protested a lot earlier were it not for the way that, fifteen minutes into the movie, Minghao had readjusted himself to be curled up into Junhui’s side on the sofa where they still sat together, his own legs draped over Junhui’s lap and his arms circling Junhui’s waist. 

“It was nothing special,” Jun says frankly, exhaling a small laugh. Minghao makes a quiet noise in response, a sound that Junhui knows is always paired with his mouth turning up into a smile.

“I’m sorry I subjected you to that,” Minghao apologizes, sincerely, turning to look up at Jun. “I only heard good things about it, I swear.”

“Eh.. I’ll think about forgiving you,” Jun teases, grabbing the remote from the cushion next to him, clicking the television off so the loudest sound in the room goes from being a credits song in a language he can’t understand to the gentle and familiar noise of Minghao’s breathing and his own. Together, in the quiet of their living room.

With a sigh, jun leans over to rest his head on Minghao’s while his right arm, draped around Minghao’s neck, goes looking for one of Minghao’s hands to hold. Their hands find each other, and they stay like this a moment more— fingers touching lightly, alternating tracing the sharp lines of the other’s hand.

He presses a chaste kiss to Minghao’s hairline before sitting himself up slightly from his slumped position, discarding the blanket from their laps.

“Hey, come here,” he says quietly, patting his lap twice. Minghao chuckles once but is more than willing to switch one of his legs around so that he’s sitting square on Junhui’s lap, hands settled at the base of his neck. He rubs the smooth, golden skin there gently, gazing at Junhui gazing at him as if he hung the stars in the sky.

“Can I kiss you?” Junhui asks, only to be met with a scoff from Minghao.

“You’re so dumb,” Minghao laughs, squinting playfully.

“Once? Please?” 

The way he suddenly looks genuinely worried that Minghao won’t spare him a single kiss— pouting his lips, furrowing his brow, looking up at minghao with his soft brown eyes— gives Minghao every reason to lean in and place a long, soft kiss on his lover’s lips, which he can feel turning upwards into a grin as he detaches his lips and pulls away after a few seconds. Jun just smiles at him, before cocking his head to one side playfully.

“Damn,” Jun exhales, shaking his head. “I promised myself I wouldn’t do this, but.. can I kiss you again?”

Minghao’s tempted to say no, join in on Jun’s little game; but anything that holds him back from just kissing his boyfriend for even a second longer is an obstacle he’s not in the mood for tonight.

He leans in again, pressing their lips together like he did a moment before. This time, instead of pulling away to see Jun’s expression after a single kiss, he moves his mouth against his in such a way that invites jun in for another, another, and another yet.

There’s nothing particularly charged about the way they move their lips together, the occasional sigh or gentle groan passed from one to the other. Minghao’s hands move upwards so that they cup Jun’s jaw comfortably, while Jun’s hands go from where they were resting on Minghao’s thighs up to his waist, then his pecs, then back down to his hips again. 

There, he grabs hold a little bit tighter, using the axis of Minghao’s body as leverage to pull him further up his lap.

He tugs him further up enough that, when Minghao settles comfortably again, the unignorable feeling of Junhui’s hardening member on his thigh encourages him to press the underside of his tongue down onto Jun’s lips  _ just _ a little bit more forcefully, the way it makes Jun groan causing arousal to rush downwards in his own body.

Junhui inhales sharply when Minghao rolls his hips slightly before his hands on Minghao’s thin waist pull him flush to his own torso. their kissing grows desperate as it continues, slowly, with an air of casualness only two members of a long term relationship would have; knowing that this moment and moments like it aren’t going away anytime soon.

Something in Junhui possesses him to sit up straighter, one hand sliding around to the back of Minghao’s head while the other plants itself on Minghao’s hip. He squeezes both, grabbing at Minghao, eager to have as much of him in his grasp as he can manage. Minghao becomes pliant under his touch, especially when Jun begins to do what he can to reorient the two of them on the couch so that Minghao’s laying the back of his head on the arm and Junhui is leaning over him.

“I find it..” Minghao sighs, breath hitching as Jun’s hands land on his sides, and his lips find the skin of his neck. “I find it hard to believe that movie turned you on this much.”

“Of course not,” Jun says into the space when minghao’s shoulders meet his neck. As he speaks, he settles himself between Minghao’s legs, which he had already parted slightly. “But you’re always so beautiful, even though you like shitty movies.”

Minghao huffs a breath and a laugh. “I already apologized.”

“I’m not forgiving you yet,” Junhui replies quietly, reaching for Minghao’s face. He brings his mouth down to meet the younger as his hand slides from Minghao’s cheek around to the back of his head where he can more easily wrap his fingers in Minghao’s hair. “Sorry,” he whispers, sarcastically, into the kiss.

After separating their lips and pressing his forehead to Minghao’s, Junhui gives an experimental roll of his hips. Minghao whimpers slightly, the feeling of Jun’s member prodding at his most sensitive area as he presses their clothed cores together again, and again. He halts, and when minghao tries to get him to repeat the action by bucking his hips up softly, Junhui doesn’t return the motion. In fact, he rests on his knees with his hips raised too high for Minghao to reach from laying on his back.

“What are you doing?” he asks, smiling, which takes Minghao aback. “Do you want something?”

Minghao scoffs. “You better finish what you started, Junnie,” he says, hands clasped against the back of Jun’s neck above him and looking him in the eye.

“Tell me what you want, then.”

Minghao groans. He knows that, at this point, it’s not about the movie at all. Although, if he asked him about it right now, Jun would probably say  _ that’s _ the reason he’s being so insufferable— truly, Jun would take any given opportunity to tease Minghao to his brink, and Minghao knows that all too well.

“Maybe this?” Junhui asks, his hand suddenly present and pressing down gently on Minghao’s clothed crotch. Minghao winces at the contact, cock twitching beneath the fabric of his sweats and briefs underneath. 

As irritating as jun can be in moments like these,  _ eventually _ Minghao always gets what he so desperately needs.

“Yes,” Minghao sighs. He wants to press against Jun’s hand, create some sort of repeated pressure, but Junhui doesn’t give in so easily. His touches still feather-light, Jun rotates his wrist so that instead of simply just palming, his fingers wrap around the outline of Minghao’s erection.

Minghao presses out a shaky breath, tugging Jun’s head down so he can kiss him as the older traces light fingers over Minghao through layers of fabric.

“I bet you’d like me to touch you properly, wouldn’t you?” Junhui whispers into their kiss, only to be met with the kind of sound that Minghao knows drives him crazy. He tightens his grip on Minghao slightly, just enough to once again draw out a sound that’s beautiful music to tired ears. He can’t help but release a quiet groan himself, especially because of the way Minghao’s got one of his legs propped up slightly so that his thigh meets Jun’s crotch, pressing steadily.

Their lips are still working overtime, meeting each other with a hunger and a want that usually means one thing and one thing only.

Jun wants to, bad. but he’s not just gonna..  _ give it _ to him.

“What do you want?”

“Touch me,” Minghao says, quietly. Quiet in the way that Jun thanks the high heavens every night that he’s the only one who can hear it in that tone. 

Jun kisses him feverishly once more, before pointedly busying himself with tugging the waistband of Minghao’s sweatpants aside, just enough so he can take Minghao’s member in hand and give it a few slow strokes. Minghao breathes, jaw slack, mouth hanging open. All junhui can do as he gives Minghao what he wants is look. He looks at the way his beautiful pink lips are glossed over with Jun’s saliva and his own, the way his face is flushed with arousal and peppered with moisture, and more than anything— the way Minghao is so desperately  _ his _ .

Jun’s grip tightens slightly, and as his hand starts speeding up, Minghao groans out needfully.

Junhui continues pumping Minghao’s cock, bending forward to meet his lips to the skin of Minghao’s neck. Where he once left playful pecks and innocent kisses, he now suctions the skin into his mouth repeatedly and runs his tongue over the marks he leaves. Minghao just whimpers beneath him, growing more sensitive as the minutes pass.

“You’re cute,” Jun chuckles, looking up at Minghao. “It’s just a handjob, baby.”

Minghao pouts sarcastically, breathing heavily. “It’s been a— awhile. Fuck.”

Minghao, now far closer than before, reaches towards Jun’s waist and slips his hand under the elastic of his sweats and underwear to get Jun’s member under his touch. It’s slick with precum, which only spurs Minghao on to begin stroking him up and down, slowly at first, but soon fast enough to match the steady pace of Jun’s hand on him.

He shoves the waistbands out of the way, so he can more easily work his hand up and down, up and down in a way that makes Junhui groan lowly. He leans forward, and their lips meet messily, hungrily— desperate just to be touching.

Both of them are painfully hard. Junhui takes the liberty of adjusting himself so he can line his own member up with Minghao’s and, taking them both in one hand, begin stroking them against each other, at the same rhythm they had each been going at separately. Minghao moans quietly, but prolonged, with the relief of feeling Jun and feeling  _ good _ in the way he loves. His hands find Jun’s biceps before running his palms up the tan skin to his shoulders, then his neck.

“Good?” Jun grunts, watching Minghao nod and unravel that much more with a moan. Frankly, he could probably come at the sight of Minghao any day— but the way he looks now, quickly approaching the edge, has Jun embarrassingly close as well. “You wanna come like this?”

“Ye— yes, i wanna come..” Minghao stutters out, eyes squeezing shut. “Like this. I wanna come like this..”

Instead of a response, his hand pumps them faster, faster, faster yet, together. 

“I— I wanna co— come with you..” Minghao whines. Jun can’t help the groan he lets out at how unendingly  _ hot _ it all is. “Please.”

“Yeah, I’ll—  _ ugh _ — I’m gonna,” Jun struggles, quickly losing his steady rhythm as he looks at Minghao— hot, desperate, nearly begging Minghao— and comes.

In a blur of his hands on Jun, Jun’s mouth on his neck, and Jun’s name on his lips, Minghao releases into Jun’s hand, which has slowed considerably in order to milk out both of their orgasms. He whimpers slowly as Jun strokes over the both of them together a few more times, before he finally removes his hand.

Jun looks down at Minghao, whose breathing has quieted, and looks back at up at him.

“I think I can forgive you now,” Jun says, sighing. Minghao furrows his brow.

“You’re still bitter about that stupid movie?”

“Which I forgive you for. Because you’re so beautiful,” he says, punctuating with a chaste kiss to Minghao’s forehead.

Minghao rolls his eyes, especially at the way Junhui smiles slyly to himself when he sees Minghao’s unamused expression.

He’s insufferable in every way imaginable, but he’s his. Minghao considers himself lucky for that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3!


End file.
